Strange And Just Plain Weird
by Nikki Cee
Summary: 3 short stories of the supernatural kind
1. The Lady In The Blanket

**Author's Notes:**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Skins or the character's mentioned in the following stories.

**Rating:** M – Just incase – Swearing etc.

**Genre:** I suppose it would be on the supernatural side.

**Okay, so how are we all? After writing my last fic, I wasn't going to write anything else… but I got kind of bored and thought what the hell, ya know. LOL. The idea for these short stories came from stories passed down in my family. They swear that they are true but it all happened well before my time in the early 80's so I don't really know and to be honest I'm skeptical but I thought they were interesting. As I'm a fan of Skins I thought I'd borrow the characters and share the tales with you guys. I'm nervous about them because I dunno, when they are being told verbally, they are quite creepy but I don't know if I've been able to capture that same feeling by writing it down. Does that make sense? Oh well, not to worry I'm sure you guys will let me know ;)**

**Anyway, I hope I haven't completely stuffed it up… enjoy.**

**The Lady In The Blanket**

_**Knock Knock Knock… Knock Knock**_

Naomi groaned as she stirred from her sleep. She glanced over at the alarm clock on her beside table and groaned even louder. It was 2.30 in the fucking morning. She turned over and looked towards Emily who was still fast asleep… She got out of bed carefully as not to wake her and quickly slipped on a pair of her jeans and exited the bedroom.

_**Knock Knock**_

"Fuck sake" she whispered to herself as she climbed down the stairs.

"Babe?" She heard Emily call out after her.

She didn't reply. She was never really a morning person and to be woken up at this hour was an extremely dangerous thing to do, not that it was Emily's fault that her sleep was disturbed but she knew how she could get sometimes so instead of snapping at the girl that she shared her bed with, she decided to reserve it for the wanker that was knocking on her door at this ungodly hour. She opened the door to find Cook ready to knock on the door again…

"Are you fucking serious? It's 2.30 in the fuck-ing morning."

"Babes please yeah, we, we gotta tell ya somethin'…"

She cut him off.

"Who the fuck is we?"

Katie stepped out from behind Cook looking quiet pale and sick. She was shivering which was strange because it was a warm night…

"Just fucking spit it out then. Emily's gotta get up for work in three fucking hours for fucks sake."

"Naoms?" Emily said from the top of the stairs. "Is everything okay?"

Naomi bit her bottom lip in anger.

"See what you's fucking did." She whispered at Cook with her teeth clenched.

She turned around and looked towards Emily.

"Yeah babe, it's just Cook and your sister. Go back to bed yeah; I'll be up in a minute."

Emily came down the stairs looking worried as she came up beside Naomi.

"What's wrong?"

"Wow babe." Cook said looking Emily up and down. "Nice."

_**CRACK**_

"Ahhh fuck Naoms, I was only jokin' yeah."

Naomi punched him again. In her mind it wasn't a joke, especially when it came to Emily.

"What the fuck are you two doing here?" She asked angrily.

Cook and Katie pushed Naomi out of the way as they came into the house.

"Just make ya selves at home." Naomi mumbled to herself.

Emily gently slapped Naomi on the arm to gain her attention.

"Stop it." She smirked.

Naoms rolled her eyes as she answered "Fine." They both walked into the kitchen to join Cook and Katie. Emily was concerned by the way Katie was behaving; she hasn't spoken one word since she's been here which is highly unusual where Katie is concerned.

"Katie, are you okay?" Emily asked.

She nodded. Emily frowned slightly but decided not to push the issue at this stage.

"Christ Emily." Naomi gasped as she looked at her girlfriend.

She took her jeans off and gave them to Emily to put on. Ems had strolled down the stairs in nothing but her tee and a pair of knickers. She didn't like Cook or anyone else for that matter gawking at her one and only. It infuriated her… Emily giggled at the gesture as she slipped Naomi's jeans on to cover her bare legs. As Ems walked towards the kettle to make some coffee, she slapped Cook at the back of the head as he was now practically drooling over Naomi. It wasn't just a playful slap; it was a bloody hard one. Naomi cringed when she heard the sound Emily's hand made as it hit the back of Cook's head.

"I was only lookin'." Cook said defensively as he rubbed the back of he's head.

"More like eye fucking." Emily shot back aggressively.

Naomi sensed that Emily was about to go all in with Cook, fists and all. She never liked Cook really. Not since she found out that the two of them had nearly gotten it on after the school president election. If Emily ever saw Naomi and Cook together on they're own she'd make it a point to go over. They had a chemistry that Emily didn't practically care for. It's not that she didn't trust Naomi she just didn't trust Cook and the fact that Naomi is like a horny teenaged boy, well she had reason to be weary.

"Okay, what's going on?" Naomi butted in snapping Emily out of her hateful stare that she was throwing Cook.

Emily placed four mugs on the table as her and Naomi took a seat across from Katie and Cook. Katie was still silent. She picked up a mug with a shaky hand and took a sip. She looked like she was in shock, disturbed about something.

Cook explained everything from start to finish. Katie and he were bored so they had decided to take a drive up to King Lake. Why? Who the fuck knows? The place was isolated. It was right up top of a mountain which consisted of mainly farmland and forests. Anyway, Cook explains that as they were driving this maniac comes screeching around the corner from the opposite direction running them off the road. Cook said he had no choice but to swerve because they nearly had a head on with the other car. He said all he could see was the head lights. If he had of swerved any harder to the left, both him and Katie would have ended up at the bottom of a cliff. The car had stopped about an arms length away from the edge. Emily immediately stood up and went beside Katie to see if she was alright. Any wonder she's in the state she's in. The poor girl would have seen her life flash before her eyes…

"What the fuck were you doing driving up there at this time of night? Fuck sake." Naomi asked angrily.

She was worried about Katie. Although they like to give each other shit and to an onlooker it would appear that they hated each others guts, underneath it all they were the best of friends. In serious situations Naomi was extremely protective over Katie.

"We were bored, we…"

Naomi cut Cook off.

"Bored huh? Well, you were nearly dead you idiot. Jesus fuck-ing Christ Cook, don't you fucking think? You know how dangerous the roads up there are… and that's during the fucking day. What the fuck is wrong with you?"

"Babe, relax. Nothing happened, their both fine yeah." Emily interrupted as she leaned over and placed her hand on top of Naomi's in an effort to calm her.

Naomi took a huge intake of air to try and settle her anger. She couldn't believe how fucking stupid and reckless Cook could be sometimes. The roads up at King Lake were almost single lanes. If a car was coming from the other way, both vehicles had to merge to the left onto gravel to allow room for the other and the roads were windy as all fuck…

Cook continued.

"We had to like stop for ten minutes, we were fookin' shittin' ourselves…"

Naomi didn't respond. Instead she just stared at him angrily… He explained that once he pulled himself together he continued on up the road.

"Fuck-ing what?" Naomi blurted out.

"Babe, let him finish okay." Emily interrupted.

She frowned for a moment before she spoke again.

"… Then you can kick his arse."

Naomi and Emily both grinned at each other evilly which made Cook feel extremely awkward and very uncomfortable as he shifted slightly in his seat. Katie was still completely silent and as Cook continued, she started to tremble slightly.

He said that as they climbed further up the mountain, it started to become foggy, which wasn't unusual it was always like that up there. They continued to drive on for a further 15 minutes and it was becoming harder to see. They didn't have fog lights on the car and if you put the high beam on, the light just reflects back off the fog. You can't see anything. So as they were about to turn back around and head back home Katie spotted something up ahead.

"It was fookin' weird yeah… It was like the fog was hovering in the middle of the fookin' road." Cook explained.

He said that they slowed right down as they approached it to get a better look. As the beam of light from the cars headlights hit it, Cook immediately slammed on the breaks.

"Fookin' hell, I could see right through her. She was just fookin' standin' there…"

"What?" Emily asked confused.

Katie finally spoke up.

"Ems, it was well fuck-ing scary. There was a girl wrapped in a blanket just staring at us. She was fucking see through babes. Like what the actual fuck?" Katie said shakily.

"Huh?" Naomi said.

Emily and Naomi just stared at each other in complete and total confusion. They looked back towards Katie and Cook who both looked dead serious. Naomi started to laugh.

"What the fuck are you's on?

She paused for a slight moment.

Got any left?" She grinned.

Emily stood up and punched Naomi's arm and glared at her unimpressed.

"What?" Naomi asked as she rubbed her shoulder.

"You know what."

After the whole Sophia fiasco, Naomi had gotten a little too attached to smoking spliffs and consuming MDMA on a regular basis. Naoms had promised Emily she wouldn't touch that shit again and although Naomi was obviously only joking, Emily didn't appreciate it.

"Chill babes… but fuck, did you just hear what they said?"

"I heard." Was all Emily replied still glaring at Naomi.

Naomi looked back at Cook.

"You woke us up for that?"

"Babes, we're fookin' serious, she was all misty and shit. She was lookin' right at us." He replied.

"Naoms, he's telling the truth yeah. The beam was going right through her. All we could see was her feet and her head; she had a blanket wrapped around herself, like she was… like she was cold." Katie interjected.

Naomi looked at Emily again who had an amused look on her face. They both burst out laughing.

"Fuck you both. We're telling you the truth for fucks sake. Why the fuck would we make something like that up?" Katie screamed offended.

Naomi stood up trying to get her hysterical laughter under control.

"So what are saying? You saw a ghost?"

They both nodded quickly towards Naomi as Emily was still giggling like a little school girl.

"Piss off… both of you get the fuck out of my house. Go and sleep it off."

"Naomi we're telling you the truth… I fucking shit my pants." Katie replied.

"Whatever yeah, I believe you." Naomi answered as she chuckled. "Now get the fuck out."

Katie and Cook both stood up annoyed by the fact that they were being laughed at.

"Fuck BOTH of you." Katie huffed.

Emily and Naomi continued to laugh as they ushered Katie and Cook to the front door. Cook didn't say another word. He looked a little hurt that Naoms and Ems didn't believe him. Katie turned around as she was on the front door step and stuck her middle finger up towards her sister and Naomi. This only caused more laughter to erupt.

"Lezza bitches." Katie yelled as she turned back around and walked with Cook towards the car.

"Drive safely yeah, don't run over any more ghosts." Naomi called out as she closed the door.

She turned to Emily who was wiping the tears of laughter away from her face.

"Fucking idiots… Come on, let's go to bed." Naomi chuckled as she wrapped an arm around Emily, kissing her on the forehead.

* * *

><p>The next day was like any other. Emily had gone to work completely exhausted due to lack of sleep. Naomi wasn't as bad off as Ems; she had a few extra hours to catch up on hers before she had to drag herself off to her place of employment. Naoms knew that Emily would be far too tired to cook anything for dinner and because Naomi was completely hopeless in the kitchen to the extent of needing a map to find her way around, she decided to just pick up a pizza on her way home. Her suspicions were correct when she opened the front door to find Emily sprawled out on the couch snoring lightly with the T.V. on. Naomi just stood there for a moment admiring her and smiling lovingly at the display. She was so adorable. She quietly tip toed over to her and placed a gentle kiss on her cheek and was almost knocked out for her effort.<p>

"Jesus." Emily gasped loudly as she jumped up quickly in fright.

Both girls rubbing the top of their heads from head butting each other.

"Hey." Naomi said as she scrunched up her face due to the pain.

"Sorry babes, are you okay?" Emily replied, chuckling lightly.

Obviously Naoms copped the worst of it. A little lump started to form on the side of her head from the impact.

"Yeah." Naomi giggled. "You hungry? Got us some pizza."

Emily nodded smiling warmly. She straightened herself up on the couch and patted the cushion, motioning for Naomi to sit down beside her. Naoms took a seat and placed a proper kiss on her girlfriend's lips as she opened the pizza box and offered her a slice. They both chatted about their day and what plans they should make for the approaching weekend. Naomi wanted to go out, but Emily pouted and said that she wanted to stay in and um spend some 'quality' time on her own with Naomi. She didn't quite catch on to Emily's meaning and protested, saying that they always stay home and do nothing, well that was until Emily leaned in and whispered something 'naughty' into Naomi's ear…

"We always do that too." Naomi replied as she crossed her arms and pouted.

She was only joking though. She would ditch any plan to stay and be with Emily.

"Fine." Emily replied annoyed as she crossed her arms over her chest.

Naomi was trying her absolute hardest not to laugh at her girlfriend's reaction.

"Don't be like that." Naomi said.

"No, no it's fine. Just remember though, because you refused, I guarantee that you won't be hearing me scream your name for a very, very, VERY long time."

Naomi's faced dropped in panic.

"Wait… no… I was only…"

She was cut off by the sound of Emily's laughter. She had been beaten at her own game.

"That's not funny Ems…" Naomi said, almost sounding like a child.

"Ohhh babes…" Emily replied. "I'm sorry."

She leaned over and placed a tender kiss on her lips. Naomi happily responded as she smirked into it. They both pulled away and continued to eat when Emily received a message on her phone.

"Whose that?"

"Katie."

"What she want?" Naomi asked annoyed as she remembered the rude awakening earlier that morning.

_**Hey muff muncher, put the news on yeah… fucking bitches.**_

Naomi giggled almost choking on her pizza. Emily reached over and changed the channel. It had only just started.

_**Good evening, **_

_**On tonight's news, heading into our first story… In King Lake, a local man walking his dog in the early hours of this morning has stumbled across a grisly find. The body of a woman believed to be in her early 20's and who is known to police, has been found murdered. The local man had been walking by the side of the road when he discovered her remains.**_

The screen flashed to the scene where the local man was being interviewed.

"_**I was walkin' along the road with me dog and like I saw this white thing just over there by the edge of the trees so you know, naturally I walked over there for a bit of a sticky nose… It was a blanket and it looked like somethin' was wrapped in there so I was thinkin' that maybe it came off the back off a truck or somethin'. Might be valuable you know? So I start to unwrap it and bloody hell, I see blonde hair and a pair of eyes starin' back at me. Christ it put the wind right up me. The poor girl was completely naked under there…" **_

The news went onto something else. Both Emily and Naomi dropped there slices of pizza and turned to face each other. Eyes wide and mouths open in complete and utter shock as they both shivered.

_**Beep Beep **_

Another message.

_**I fucking told you lezza's. How the FUCK do you explain that?**_


	2. LEO 722

**Leo – 722**

Emily was walking casually down the street. Naomi was due for her lunch break so Emily decided that she'd surprise her and they'd go out somewhere for lunch. She hadn't noticed straight away but there was a car coming up on the side of her at a crawling pace. She turned when she saw the bonnet of the car from the corner of her eye. She politely smiled at the driver and cast her eyes back to the front of her. He was still continuing on at a walking pace. Emily started to get worried as her heart started to race in her chest while she thought the worst. She started to walk a little faster but the car continued to follow, keeping up to her. She turned to look back at the man in the car and thought he's hair looked kind of weird. It honestly looked like he was wearing a brown wig.

"Get in the car." He said.

Emily didn't stop. She'd be stupid if she did.

"Get in the car now."

She turned back to him as she started to jog and took a mental note of the number plate. She repeated it over and over in her head as not to forget it. She was praying that the fear she was feeling at that very moment kept her moving and didn't cease the movement of her legs. He had something resting on his lap. She wasn't sure what it was exactly, but the first thing that came to mind was that it was a gun. It was black and shiny.

"Oi, get in the car."

That was all Emily needed to hear. She ran up the closet driveway and banged on the door frantically, yelling out for someone to let her in, to help her. There was no answer. She looked back onto the street and the car had stopped out the front of the house. She also noticed the 'for sale' sign on the front lawn. She panicked and ran back down the driveway and back onto the footpath. The car continued to follow. She wasn't far from Naomi's work and she knew if she could make it there she would be safe. She picked up the pace but the man in the wig wasn't giving up. She darted across the road almost hysterically and almost got her self run over by a few of the passing vehicles. She heard the screech of tyres and the car was following her once again.

"BITCH, I SAID GET IN THE FUCKING CAR NOW."

Emily didn't reply, of course she didn't. She kept running as fast as she could. She turned up the path that led to the front of the building where Naomi worked. It was in a back street. The man had stopped the car and opened the door to get out. Emily screamed out for someone to help her as she ran up towards the building. Two guys she recognised as Naomi's work friends came to her aid and ran after the man, but he jumped back in his car and got away… She was exhausted and frantic. They tried to console her and ask her what had happened, but she wasn't able to express it. She was a babbling mess…

"Hey you're Naoms' Mrs. yeah?" One of the guys asked.

All Emily could do was nod.

"I'll be right back okay. I'll go and get her."

The other guy stayed and wrapped Emily in a hug as she tried to pull herself together. She didn't have to wait long.

"Fuck Emily..." Naomi said panicked as she knelt down and scooped her into her arms.

She had her emotions under control and was able to explain to Naomi what had happened. Naomi was absolutely fucking furious. She thanked her work friends for their help and took the rest of the day off work. Emily didn't want to, but Naoms insisted that they go straight to the police station to lodge a statement. Emily had explained to the police what had happened and the police in turn informed Naomi and Emily that there have been several reports of a man fitting the same description. They asked her urgently if she had a make on the car, but she didn't know. She only knew the colour which she told them was orange. She also told them the number plate of the vehicle and the police could not believe it. Out of all the attempted kidnappings that had happened previously Emily was the only one who was able to provide a registration number.

_**LEO-722**_

It was a combination of letters and numbers that she would never forget. They would be forever etched in her memory. The police thanked her for coming forward and said that they would call if anything came up. Naomi gently took Emily's hand and they both walked home.

* * *

><p>It had been several weeks since the incident but Emily still felt extremely jumpy whenever she left the house by herself. She only felt safe and protected if Naomi accompanied her, so if she needed to get any groceries or anything of the like she'd either ask Naomi to bring it home or she'd wait for her to come home from work and they'd both go up the street together…<p>

_**Ring Ring… Ring…**_

"Hello?"

It was the police. The conversation had started off slightly awkward because the officer on the other end had asked her if she was sitting down and if she wasn't, he advised her too. The officer paused for a moment and said to Emily that what he was about to tell her was going to sound unbelievable…

He said that the registration of the vehicle and the description she had given them matches up perfectly to a man known to police who had been arrested and convicted for several armed robberies, murder, kidnapping and rape. Emily gasped in shock as goose bumps covered every inch of her entire body. It was a close call. She couldn't believe just how lucky she was…

"There's just one problem though." The officer said.

There was a slight pause.

"He's been dead for two years."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**I ended it on "He's been dead for two years" because I thought it would be creepier... the real ending of the story is that yes, the guy had been dead for two years but it was the man's brother committing the crimes. The wig made this man look almost identical to his brother which confused the police. Remember that this happened in the 80's... The man had picked up where his dead brother had left off... He was mentally ill and was impersonating him. True story.**


	3. Short Cut

**Short Cut**

Naomi stumbled her way down the street. She had been out with Cook all night at the pub and was completely blind. Usually she would be worried about going home to Emily in this state but she was so drunk, it didn't really bother her, in fact she hadn't even thought about it. That was until her phone rang.

"He... hello?"

"Where the fuck are you?" Emily asked.

"I'm comin'… comin' now." Naomi slurred.

She heard Emily sigh heavily on the other side of the phone.

"Fucking hell Naomi."

"What?"

"Nothing… How long 'til you get home?"

Naomi hiccupped into the mouth piece.

"Soooon…" She replied.

"How soon?" Emily asked annoyed.

She didn't wait for Naomi to reply. She was furious.

"Jesus Fucking Christ… You've been out with Cook again haven't you?"

"Uhuh."

"It's the last time Naomi… I'm sick of you coming home off you're fucking tits."

"I… I only had a couple." She replied hiccupping again.

"Don't fucking lie…" She sighed. "Fuck it, just hurry up okay."

She heard Emily say 'fuck sake' to herself before she hung up. At that moment Naomi didn't really want to go home. She knew Emily was pissed off with her. She had been going out almost every night with Cook getting absolutely shit faced and Emily was getting sick of seeing her girlfriend in that state and unable to have a decent conversation as well as do various other things with her, which was fair enough… Naomi was coming up to the cemetery and usually she wouldn't dare go in there during the night because understandably it can be a little creepy but she decided that tonight she would. It was a short cut. It trimmed off about 25 minutes and she thought if she could get home quicker, maybe Ems wouldn't be so pissed at her when she walks through the front door.

She leaned over the waist high fence and fell over it to the other side and rolled a couple of times before she stopped lying flat on her back, gazing up at the stars. She was that out of it, she was having a really hard time getting herself back up again, but after about 5 minutes of trying all different angles to get back into a standing position she finally got herself onto her knees and slowly raised herself up onto her feet. It had exhausted her… She stayed in the one spot with her knees slightly bent with her arms slightly out, palms facing the ground. She looked like she was surfing. Wobbling to and fro like she was riding a massive wave. After a while she regained confidence in her legs and balance, stood up straight and continued to walk or should I say stumble through the cemetery.

On the other side of the cemetery was just a huge patch of grass and the fence was a lot higher on this side but some one had cut a hole in it years ago and nobody seemed to be bothered to fix it, so luckily for Naomi all she had do was crawl through the gap. She was in no state to climb a 10 foot fence. She thought to herself 'I suppose if I did fall, they wouldn't have far to take me.' She chuckled at her own joke… As she got closer towards the far side, she tripped over. Her foot hit the corner of a tombstone and she almost face planted the ground. She turned slightly to apologise to whoever was buried there and as she looked up at it, the blood from her face completely drained. She knew she was drunk and that's probably why the grave appeared to be kind of glowing in the dark but fuck sake, she could still manage to read…

_**Here lies**_

_**Naomi Campbell**_

_**D.O.B. 31st of Jul 1990**_

_**D.O.D. 3rd of Apr 2008**_

_**She will be sadly missed.**_

Her heart started to race uncontrollably within her chest as she tried to scramble to her feet. 'Fucking hell, same name, same date of birth like what the fuck? Only thing that's different is the fact that 2008 has long passed so thank fuck for that, it ain't my grave' she thought to herself. She was finally up on her feet and bolted straight for the fence. She took one last look behind her and almost fainted because although the fence was only a few yards away now, it looked as if the tombstone was still right behind her. She shook off the dizzying feeling and dove through the hole of the fence and somersaulted back onto her feet. It was a fantastic move. She looked like a stunt woman in a high budget blockbuster action movie. What the body can do when it's filled with fear… She no longer felt drunk as she ran at full speed all the way home, although she knew she smelt like a brewery. Seeing that grave and the terror it had inflicted had caused the effect of the alcohol to fade away rather quickly. She threw herself up against the front door of her house as she reached for the handle and twisted it at the same time, but it was locked. She ended up almost knocking herself out as she flew backwards hitting the cold, hard pavement. Emily opened the door hurriedly looking terrified but her face turned into a frown as she gazed down at her drunken girlfriend.

"Jesus fuck Naoms, you scared the shit out of me." Emily stated as she walked over to Naomi and helped her up to her feet.

She was shivering uncontrollably, trying to speak as the haunting image of the grave was still fresh in her mind.

"Are you okay? What's wrong?" Emily asked concerned. The annoyance she felt earlier slowly slipping away.

"E… Em…Emm."

She gave up… she couldn't get it out. Emily sighed heavily and walked Naomi into the house and towards the kitchen. She sat her in a chair at the table.

"Jesus Naoms, what the hell have you been doing? You've got dirt all over you?"

Naomi just stared at Emily, pale faced and trembling in fear. Emily didn't look too impressed as she looked Naomi up and down, folding her arms. She didn't catch on to the fact that Naomi was terrified, she assumed that Naomi had gotten absolutely plastered and that's the reason she's in the state she's in. Emily noticed a red smudge on Naomi's cheek and immediately stormed over to Naomi grabbing her by her chin and turning her face roughly to the side. She was furious for a moment but when she realised it was just a little bit of blood caused by a scratch and NOT a lipstick mark, she calmed down. Naomi finally snapped out of her shocked state and clung to Emily's arm as she spoke. The effect of the alcohol making its presence known as her level of adrenalin died down.

"Fucking hell Emily… you're not gonna be… believe what I just saw…"

Emily looked at her girlfriend worriedly. A thousand different things were running through her mind but I can definitely say that what Naomi was about to say, was not one of them.

"I… I… took a short cut through the cemetery and… and I, I saw a to, tombstone with my name on it…" She stuttered.

"What?"

"It, it had my da, date of birth on it as well."

Emily just stared at Naomi as if she had gone completely insane.

"Naomi, I think you need to go to bed."

"No I'm se, serious babe… it was fucking… glow, glowing in the dark." She replied followed by a hiccup.

Under any other circumstances Emily would find this absolutely hilarious but the fact that she's pissed off at Naomi because the last 6 months she's been coming home shit faced, the funny side of it has well and truly worn off… She forcefully lifted Naomi up off the chair and marched her up the stairs and threw her onto the spare bed. She didn't particularly want Naomi in theirs, especially when she had cemetery dirt all over her. Emily went to leave Naomi but she grabbed her arm.

"No… stay, please."

Naomi was petrified of being left on her own but Emily was fed up with Naomi's behaviour. It's not the first crazy drunken story she's heard. One was a UFO, the other was she swore black and blue she had seen one of those Oompa Loompa's from Charlie and the Chocolate Factory and she had followed him because she fancied some chocolate. She called him a 'rude little cunt' because he told her to fuck off… it goes on and on and on.

"Naomi, I have had it up to here with your bullshit stories…"  
>"But it's true." Naomi whined.<p>

"Fucking hell, I wouldn't at all be surprised if you had of seen pink fuck-ing elephants. Go to sleep, I've seriously had enough okay. Goodnight."

_**SLAM**_

Emily was absolutely fuming. She wanted to say more but decided against it because she knew whatever she said would be forgotten by the morning. This was going to stop before it got even more out of hand. Naomi was on her way to becoming a full fledged alcoholic if she wasn't careful. It was becoming that frequent to the point that every time she saw Naomi she had a bottle of vodka in her hand. Bloody hell…

* * *

><p>"Naomi?"<p>

No answer.

"Naomi, wake up." Emily said this time shaking her.

Still no answer.

"Fuck it." She said to herself.

She left the room and filled up a bucket of freezing cold water. If this doesn't wake her, nothing fucking will.

_**SPLASH**_

Naomi instantly sat up coughing and gasping for air. The freezing water causing her to tremble.

"What the fuck Ems."

"Get up."

Emily turned around and exited the room leaving Naomi completely soaked and shivering on the spare bed. Naomi had gotten herself up, showered and dressed and joined Emily in the kitchen. She hadn't forgotten about what she saw the night before, in fact when she thought about it, it made the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end. Now that her mind was more on the sober end of the scale, she was able to explain it to Emily in greater detail. Emily didn't believe a word of it. I don't blame her too be perfectly honest. Anyway, Naoms wouldn't let it go for a whole week so Emily finally came up with a plan to solve this shit once and for all…

"Come on, we're going to the cemetery." Emily said standing up off the couch.

"What? Now?"

"Yep. I'm sick and tired of hearing this crap Naoms. You were drunk for fucks sake."

"If you don't believe me, why are we going then?"

"So I can prove to you that you were seeing things."

"Okay, fine lets go… you'll see." Naomi replied confidently.

They went down to the cemetery and Naoms pointed out the area to where she thought she had seen it. Well, as there was just a huge patch of grass with no plaques or tombstones it was obvious that it wasn't going to be there. They looked around at the closer tombs and after an hour they had turned up with nothing.

"Are you satisfied now?"

"I'm telling you Ems I fucking saw it… I don't know what the hells goin' on."

"Naoms please, seriously babes, is there something going on with you?"

"Oh gee thanks Ems."

"No I'm being serious, if you really saw it hun, it would be here."

Emily looked at Naomi worriedly thinking that something wasn't quiet right with her. Maybe she's lost a screw or something. Naomi looked back at Emily completely stressed out…

"Girls, do you need help with anything?" asked the caretaker.

"No we're fine thank you." Emily replied.

"Um actually yeah, yeah we do." Naomi stated.

"Naomi." Emily whispered. "No."

Naoms ignored her and walked over to the kind man. Naomi told him who they were looking for but of course she didn't tell him why. He looked at her funny but he said as the computers in the reception had been shut down for the day, he would look tomorrow and give her a call. She gave him the house number and told him her name was Emily for obvious reasons and said her thanks before they left. Emily didn't mention anything. She thought better to wait until the caretaker calls. If Naomi really saw what she saw then he'd be able to find it. If he didn't locate the grave, then Emily would have to sit Naomi down and have a deep and meaningful talk with her because quiet frankly, Naomi's behaviour was scaring the fuck out of her. She was persistent. She was convinced what she saw was real and will not take her being drunk as an answer.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ring Ring… Ring Ring….<strong>_

"Hello?"

"Hi is that Emily?"

"Yes, may I ask whose speaking?"

"Hi Emily, its Robert from the cemetery here, how are you dear?"

"I'm good thank you, how are you?"

"Yeah not too bad… I ah need you and your friend to come down if that's at all possible?"

"Did you find something?"

"Yep."

Emily paused for a moment. Why didn't he just tell her? Why did they have to go down there?"

"What did you find?"

"It would be much easier if you both came down."

"Okay, I can be there in about an hour. Is that okay?"

"Yes love, that's fine. I'll see then."

"Bye."

Emily hung up the phone and waited patiently for Naomi to come home… As soon as Naomi walked through the door and Emily told her that the caretaker had called, Naomi dragged Emily by the arm out of the house and all the way to the graveyard. They meet up with Robert and Naomi asked him what he had found. He smiled and answered 'follow me'. He took them back to the area they searched the day before but continued onto the big patch of grass. He stopped suddenly with Naomi and Emily almost running into him. They both looked up at him questioningly.

"What's going on?" Emily asked.

He scanned the area with his eyes as he spoke.

"See this whole area here. This part is where we bury the paupers."

"Paupers?" Naomi and Emily asked at the same time.

Robert nodded.

"Those who don't have any family to bury them or they can't afford it. Cheapest form of burial. No plaque, no tombstone, just a number."

"Yeah?"

"See where you're standing?"

Naoms and Ems looked down towards the ground and nodded totally confused.

"No. 58."

They both nodded again.

"Well, No. 58 is also known as one Miss Naomi Campbell. Born on the 31st of July 1990. Passed away on the 3rd of April 2008."

He paused for a moment. Emily gasped and raised her hand to her mouth as she looked at Naomi completely shocked. Robert continued to speak.

"What I would like to know, is how the hell you knew she was buried there?"

* * *

><p><strong>So there you have it... Please review, don't be shy.<strong>

**Thanks guys... hope you enjoyed it :)**

**-Nikki Cee x**


End file.
